Poems About the Fellowship
by Frodo's sister
Summary: Each Poem will describe a different member of the fellowship No slash or adultery or any adult scenes Constructive Criticism instead of flames please.
1. Aragorn

Poems About the Fellowship

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does and New Line Cinema owns the movies.

Warning: Spoilers

Aragorn

There once was a child named Estel who was as precious and precocious as he could be

who with his mother lived with elves that taught him played with him and loved him tenderly.

There once was a faithful servant named Throngil though an uncrowned king was he

for he served stewards and kings who honored him greatly for he served them faithfully.

There once was a ranger named Strider who with other rangers traveled far and wide

to protect innocent folk from danger including peace loving hobbits.

There once was a king named Elessar who ruled his people with wisdom and peace

married to an elf who matched the beauty of Luthien herself.

With all of these names one would think they were different men.

But they all belonged to the same man who fought bravely in the battles

caused by Sauron and Saruman and who protected the bearer of the ring.

His name was Aragorn son of Arathorn a direct descendant of Isildur.

His kindness, faithfulness, bravery, and ability to lead made him

more capable of being a king than many before him.

To be Continued


	2. Legolas

Poems About the Fellowship

Disclaimer and Warning: See chapter one.

Legolas

Legolas son of King Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood was loyal and true

for he protected his home land from orcs and spiders.

Skilled was he with arrows and twin knives for when

he aimed at his targets his aim was always precise.

An excellent hunter was he and exceedingly quiet footed as well

for his enemies were never aware of his presence until he was too close to them.

Light footed was he for like all elves he was able to walk on top of the snow.

A fine member of the fellowship was he for he respected Gandalf

was a faithful friend to Aragorn and protector of little folk especially the bearer of the ring.

He even became a friends with a dwarf he once considered to be his enemy

because his people did not get along with theirs and many fights did they have.

With skill and bravery he continued to fight to protect every man woman and child

from the monsters that were bent on wiping them out from the face of middle earth

or make them slaves and it into a land of darkness and gloom.

Happy was he when Sauron the maker of the ring was finally destroyed and sent to the outer darkness

where he belonged With his master Morgoth waiting final judgment by the valor.

Along with Gimli the people called him a faithful friend of the newly crowned king.

Long did he stayed in middle earth though the calling of the sea was very strong

pulling at his heart like waves pulling one from the shore

for he supported Aragorn and would not leave as long as the long as Aragorn lived.

To be continued.


	3. Gandalf

Poems About the Fellowship

Disclaimer and Warning: See chapter one.

Gandalf

Long, long ago the Maia was sent to Middle Earth with their magic

to set it right and to protect folk from danger

from Morgoth and his minions

who were bent on causing darkness and chaos in the land.

The greatest was Saruman a proud Maia he was

for he was too proud and arrogant to serve anyone.

Radagast the brown was a great Maia too though he mainly served animals

whom he considered himself a great friend too.

The two blue wizards who were two mysteries

for it is not known where they went and what they did.

Most popular of them all was Gandalf the grey

companion of men and a friend of hobbits a little folk of a peaceful quiet land

whom he entertained with his fireworks.

He was a Protector of the Ring Bearer and leader of the company

He led them through peril to destroy the vilest weapon of all.

Determined was he to see it through and nothing could stop him,

not the White Wizard the betrayer of the quest nor the fiery balrog

nor ring itself when it tempted him with its false visions,

not even death itself can stop him from fulfilling his part in the quest

Once he was grey only second to the white wizard, but when he sacrificed his life for the lives of others

by bravely standing up to the Balrog and not backing down

though fierce heat did he felt when he stood too close to the fiery creature.

Determined was he to destroy the monster by making the staff

break the bridge underneath its feet

But the Balrog pulled him down with it until they disappeared in the darkness.

The Valar seeing the valor of the grey wizard decided to reward him

So they brought him to life and made him a wizard of white

the new leader of the Maia order

He kicked the betrayer from the order,

The former leader who once create Uraks to destroy Rohan

was sent away in disgrace.

Then away he rode to Gondor on Shadowfax a horse to proud to wear a saddle

to fight another battle and to see a king crowned again

With one of the small folks who was in great peril.

He fought continuously striking here with his glamdring and there with his staff

slaying enemies to and fro. And then came the most dangerous battle of all

In the Land of Mordor the residence of the enemies too numerous for Gandalf and his allies

to withstand yet survival was not their goal, but instead a determination to fight the enemies as long as

they could so the ring bearer can finish his goal.

He fought like he never fought before with several enemies out of a time

Using his magic as well as his weapons to destroy them

but his allies were quickly becoming fewer being stamped out

by the monster that was too big and strong for them

Just when all was lost a magnificent sight met his eyes

the destruction Blazing Eye and the towers beneath.

Sauron was finally destroyed and peace was in Middle earth once more.

The White Wizard traveled to the valinor with the two brave ring bearers

to live there forevermore.

To Be Continued


	4. Boromir

Poems About the Fellowship

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does and New Line Cinema owns the movies.

Warning: Spoilers

Boromir

A large man, proud and strong fought everyday to protect his land,

determined not to see it fall into enemies hands.

One day at the bequest of his father the caretaker of the throne

he traveled to Rivendell to bring back a weapon that is most vile of all.

Yet he joined the quest to help a small hobbit destroy the evil jewel.

No rest could he find anywhere not even in Lothlorien the safest place of all

for the evil jewel continuously tempted and taunted him

till he finally gave in to it.

He attacked the ring bearer who escaped from him

Then he lamented his weakness

but he earned true nobility once again

when he fought and died to protect two other hobbits.

The trio found him and sent him off in a funeral on his boat

he floated down stream with enemies weapons at his feet,

a broken horn at his chest and peace in his eyes.

For though he had lost he won because he had made up for the ring

he tried to take by fighting for the lives of two he held dear.

His father was proud of him and so was his brother

though mourn him they did, for his life was well spent.

To be continued.


	5. Gimli

Gimli

Poems About the Fellowship

Disclaimer and Warning: See chapter one.

Gimli, Gimli, son of Gloin as stout as he could be

carrying an axe a weapon he could naturally wield.

Denied the opportunity to join the quest to drive

Smaug from their home land and recover the gold

far too young was he.

But chosen he was by Elrond an elf known for his wisdom

to protect the ring bearer from the enemy.

Brave and strong was he fighting the orcs in Moria

swinging his sword here and there striking the enemies.

Wary from his travels he found rest in an unlikely place

with an elf he once considered to be an enemy

now he called friend.

Separated from the ring bearer he was but alone he wasn't

for with two companions he pursued the orcs

who have captured two other small but brave hobbits.

Fighting in battles of men this stout little dwarf

until the ring has been destroyed.

To different parts of middle earth

He traveled with his closest companion Legolas

the elf until the death of king Aragorn.

Then far away he sailed with his friend to the land of immortality

never more to step foot on the soils of middle earth.

To be continued.


	6. Pippin

Poems About the Fellowship

Pippin

Disclaimer and warning see page one.

Pippin took youngest member of the fellowship,

not quite grown.

Foolish he was for in a well he dropped a stone

and received Gandalf's ire.

Even worse he looked into a palantir;

a seeing stone where the enemy was able to see him

and very nearly revealed the quest to him.

But although he was foolish, he was also brave;

a genuine hero was he.

For he freed himself and merry from the ropes

That Saruman's Uraks bind them with

and vanished into a forest filled with giant ents

that every orc dread to meet

He saved Faramir from a fiery death,

and slain a mountain sized troll.

A hero and a faithful friend he was

For not even a sack could keep him

away from aiding Frodo.

To be continued


	7. Sam

Poems about the Fellowship

Sam

Disclaimer and Warning See Page One.

Samwise Gamgee son of a gardener

learned the ropes of gardening;

until he became as good at it as his father.

A servant he was to Frodo and a friend as well;

for he served him during the day

and join him on his outings at night with Merry and Pippin

The four of them were tight.

Then by Merry's urging spied on his master every night

until he was caught by Gandalf who conscripted him to follow his master

all the way to Rivendell to leave the ring with Elrond

and enjoy the company of elves.

But this was not be

for Rivendell wasn't strong enough to protect the ring.

So a fellowship was formed with eight members

to help the ring bearer achieve his dangerous quest

to destroy the awful treasure.

Samwise Gamgee joined the fellowship although he did not have to,

to protect his master through all the dangers they were to encounter.

and do his best to make sure that he ate and drank and slept properly.

He went through every danger with his master

long past the time Frodo separated himself from the others;

for determined was he not to let his master climb Mount Doom alone.

Sorrow filled his heart like water but not a tear could he shed

for his tear ducts were empty.

It hurt him to watch his master suffer so much;

suffering that was caused by the evil ring,

the servants of the enemy and the treacherous Gollum.

Wearily he continued on supporting his struggling master;

breathing dusty air through the ash filled land

and carried his master who was now to weak up Mount doom.

But his heart shattered like glass when the evil ring

Finally overcame his master.

But luckily the ring was destroyed by Gollum although

that wasn't his plan.

Tears were shed when his master sailed across the sea

and went home to Bag End to be with his family

A home his master shared with him and it to him as a gift;

for Sam was more than a servant he was a faithful friend

and what joy would be to one day see him again.

To be continued


	8. Merry

Poems About the Fellowship

Disclaimer and Warning See Page One

Merry

Merry the magnificent as brave as he can be

joins Frodo's Quest from the very begining

with Pippin in tow he traveles with Frodo

from the shire all the way to Rivendell

braving any and all dangers he faces

along the way

including terrifying nazgul

who are relentless in their pursuit.

Chosen by Elrond to join the walkers

who are meant to aid the Ring bearer's

quest to destroy the nasty ring.

Blizzards on mountain tops caused by Caradras the cruel

and dark tunnels filled with evil orcs and trolls

does not stop the loyal Merry from traveling with Frodo

to protect him from all that would harm him

with a sword he barely learned how to use.

Separated from Frodo after a short rest in Lothlorien

by orcs who kidnapps him and his favorite companion Pippin.

Befriended by treebeard leader of the ents

who he helps to defeat the uraks the foul monsters in Isengard.

Separate from Pippin his favorite younger cousin

the cost of Pippin's foolishness in looking at the forbidden

palantir.

Riding with Eowyn into battle

to aid Theoden "his father"

whom he pledges his sword to.

Ice cold stabbing him like a knife

after he pierces the Witch King's knee.

Brought back to conscienceness by the new king

and united with his favorite younger cousin at last

but only for a little while

for he is too sick to travel with the company

to fight the ultimate and most dangerous battle of all

The battle at the Black Gate.

The battle was won though only by a sliver.

Now he is reunited with Pippin, Frodo, and Sam

celebrating the destruction of the ring and the newly crowned king Aragorn.

Rejoicing again with all other members of the fellowship

Except for Boromir who now resides with Eru and the Valor

And whom he shed tears for,

For he gave his life to save him and Pippin.

To Be continued.


	9. Frodo

Poems About the Fellowship

Disclaimer and Warning: See chapter one.

Frodo the Ring Bearer the center of the quest

Traveled to mordor to destroy an evil piece of jewelry

With eight members from every race of peace

To help him fulfill his quest

And fight against all who tried to stop him

A piece of jewelry once owned by Bilbo

A piece of jewelry he once thought insignificant

Has been revealed to be the most

Dangerous ring of all

Revealed in fire by Gandalf

The dreaded words from Mordor

Fear was seen in Frodo's eyes

While his heart was pounding fast

He knew he must flee to Bree

To protect the hobbits from harm

But three were determined to follow him

For they loved him so

And when they reached the Prancy Pony Inn

Disappointment was shown in their eyes

When they did not see Gandalf

Whom they did not know at the time

Was held captive by Saruman the traitor.

But a man tall and rough looking

Who put fear in the hearts of all who look at him

Lead them through to Rivendell

A strong and skilled warrior named Aragorn

But even he could not protect Frodo

From being stabbed by Sauron's greatest servant

Frodo struggled valiantly to stay in the land of light

Though his arm was colder than ice and his vision was foggy

He fought with all of his might from being swallowed by the shadow

And turned into a creature he hated a nazgul

Elrond had saved him from that fate

On he traveled with his eight companions

Through all kinds of dangers

From the snow and the darkness

And attacks from fierce orcs and trolls

And from a Balrog whom he and his companions

Narrowly escaped

Though one had to sacrifice his life

With courage in his heart he was determined

To destroy the Ring that was made by Sauron

Daring all who would try to stop him.

Rest and refreshment he with his companions received from

Elves who were so kind

Before he continued traveling

This time with his seven companions

All who had received gifts from Galadriel to aid them in the quest

Sadness, weariness, and fear increased in his heart

For the ring was strong and tempting

It tried to entice Him with many lies

To claim it so it could return it to its master

Now seeing that he was strong and it could not easily enslave him

Tried to tempt another with greater physical strength

But who wasn't as strong inside

He tried overpower Frodo and take the ring from him

But Frodo escaped from him

Onward he traveled away from his companions

For he knew he must finish this quest alone

When Galadriel warned him that some would

Give into the temptation of the ring

And destroy the quest.

He was able to escape from all but one

A loyal and brave friend who was determined

Not to leave him alone

For it wasn't the ring that he loved

But his master whom he served

Since he was a small child

Frodo took Sam under his wings again

As they traveled together through mordor

Joined by the treacherous Gollum, their guide

Captured by Faramir who unlike his brother

Refused to touch the ring

Was now released to continue on his journey

Betrayed by Gollum who lead him to the monstrous

Spider who poisoned him with her sting

And thought dead by his faithful companion

Passed out from the poison

And woke up in terror

In a dark damp room

Filled with horrible orcs

That would give him nightmares for years

Rescued by his faithful friend

And dressed as orcs

They traveled through a land

That was filled with ash.

Frodo had never suffered

Any greater in any other time in his life

Than when he was in the land of fumes and ashes

Tormented by hunger and thirst

Torn apart in his mind by the ring

That continued to tempt and threaten him

While growing heavier

And the wounds he had received

Were acting up filling him

With pain and irritation

He was thankful for Sam's company

For Sam protected and comforted him

Gave him the courage to continue

When he was more than ready to give up the quest

And who carried him on his back

When he was too weak to continue

Now that he was on top of mount doom

The evil ring was more determined than

Ever not to be destroyed so it could continue

To spread the evil of Sauron

Overwhelmed Frodo and made him

Unnaturally strong

Frodo at last claimed the ring

The evil piece of jewelry he fought against claiming

For so long

Excruciating pain he felt when his finger was severed

By Gollum who was determined to take the jewelry for himself

But who danced to his death.

Now rescued with his faithful friend by eagles

And healed of his wounds by Aragorn

He celebrated for days the destruction of the ring and Sauron

The maker of the evil ring

Invited his faithful friend Sam and his wife

To live with him in his home in Bag End

Returned to him by Lobelia

Who coveted for many years

Before she traveled to live with her family again

Happy he was to see the first born of Sam and Rosie

But suffering from the wounds he knew he would never

Be healed from in Middle Earth

Left his home to the Gamgees

Before he traveled West

And said goodbye to his three favorite hobbits

Before climbed aboard with his favorite uncle

Who adopted him when he was a tweenanger

And together with Elrond and Galadriel

They traveled West

Where he was finally cured of those wounds by

Elves and the Valor

The End


End file.
